Season of the Witch
by bluepenquin1998
Summary: Nothing ever happens in Beacon Hills, well that was before Wren's cousin was bitten by some freaky animal in the woods. Now weird things are happening to them. On top of that, something strange is happening to Wren, linked somehow to the death of her sister. Who said that being a teenager was easy? Isaac/OC
1. Bite Mark

**Season of the Witch**

Chapter One / Bite Mark

She was having a rather odd dream, one involving a teacup, Alice in Wonderland and her cousin Rachel, so maybe she could have been pleased with the interruption.

Wren let out a loud snore as she came back to reality, before realising that it was her phone. She scrambled to reach it, knocking it off the bedside table. "Oh you have got to be kidding." She groaned, searching the ground for it, before finally finding it and answering.

"What?" Wren snapped

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine." She let out a loud groan at the sound of Stiles Stilinski's voice.

"Oh my God Stilinski, what do you want?" She snapped, not too pleased about being woken up. You see, Wren really likes her sleep. Scott, at Stiles' side, laughed loudly.

"Well, I heard my dad's going out into the preserve. Someone found a dead body. Scott and I are going to try and find it." He explained. Wren groaned. Did he seriously wake her up for this?

"And?" She asked.

"Want to come with?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Because they only found half of the body! Scott and I are going to find the other half." Silence. "Come on Wrenny, you and Scott always complain that nothing happens in this town! Now we have the chance to find half of a freaking body!" He said excitedly.

"Why are you so happy about this?" She sighed. He did have a point. Beacon Hills was a quiet town, something exciting rarely happened. Her father loved that, mainly because it meant she wouldn't get into too much trouble. Well, that's what he hoped anyway. "Give me five minutes and promise to never call me Wrenny ever again. Okay?"

"Good! See ya!" He hung up and she scrambled out of bed, one foot on her favourite black jacket, the other on a discarded Gotham City Sirens comic. _I'm going to regret this, aren't I?_ She thought, while pulling on black leggings. _Ah, fuck it._

* * *

Wren climbed out of the car, letting out a content sigh as her feet hit the ground. "Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked.

She pulled up my hood, shivering at the cold. "It had to be the preserve didn't it? Couldn't have been a nice, warm shopping mall that doesn't give me the creeps."

"Oh come on, I'll remind you two that you both always bitch about how nothing ever happens in this town. And if you're too cold Wren then why don't you just sit in the car?" Stiles asked, smirking slightly. Wren narrowed my eyes at him. There was no way in hell that she would stay in the car after coming all the way out here. "I thought so." Stiles added.

"I just wanted to get a good sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott explained.

"Yeah, because sitting on the bench is such a growing effort." Stiles replied. Her cousin wasn't the greatest at lacrosse. She was pretty certain that he would end up on the bench again for ninety percent of the year again.

"No, because I'm playing this year! In fact, I'm making first line!" He said.

"A boy can dream." Wren said, letting out a laugh as Scott elbowed her side and grabbing his arm as she tripped over yet another rock.

"Yep, even a pathetically unrealistic one!" Stiles added.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked.

Stiles stopped for a moment. "Huh," Oh no. "I didn't even think about that!" Wren groaned loudly. Fantastic.

"And uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out there?" She groaned even louder. Well, this night had just gone slightly downhill.

"We're all going to die, aren't we?" Wren said.

"We are not going to die!" Stiles exclaimed. "It's just something I didn't think about."

"It's comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott remarked. She let out a snort, turning back as she heard Scott let out a wheeze. She gave him a look of concern and mild panic. This night would go really downhill if Scott had an asthma attack.

"You okay?" He nodded and the trio continued their journey. She groaned when she saw the flashlights, and hit the ground. Great. I was definitely going to be grounded for sure. Her eyes widened slightly when she realised that her father was most likely among those cops searching the woods. Yep, definitely grounded.

"C'mon!" Stiles exclaimed, making a run for it. Scott and Wren exchanged a look before sprinting after him. She quickly tried to duck behind a tree as a police dog started to bark, which scared Stiles.

"Hang on, this little delinquent belongs to me." Sheriff Stilinski said, Deputy Logan Delgado standing beside him.

"Dad, how ya doing?" Stiles asked. Wren tried to crouch behind the tree, just to buy herself a few minutes until the cops left.

"So do you, uh, listen in to all my phone calls?" He asked.

"No!" Stiles exclaimed. "Well, no the boring ones." Wren's foot slipped, kicking a rock away. The sound was loud enough to get flashlights pointing in her direction. Fuck.

"Wren, Scott! Come out!" Sheriff Stilinski called. Wren sighed and stepped into his view. She was caught, time to give up.

She put on her best innocent face. "Dad, Sheriff, hi! How are you on this fine evening?" Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't the first time his daughter had been caught out with Stiles or Scott.

"Where's your cousin Wren?" Logan asked.

"Who Scott?" He shoot her an unamused look. "He's at home, in bed probably! Right Stiles?" Wren said.

"Right! Yeah, he said he wanted a good nights sleep before school tomorrow." Stiles explained. "Just us, in the woods. Alone." Wren frowned at how incriminating that sounded.

Logan walked forward, grabbing his daughter by the scruff of her jacket, and pulled her away. "Stiles is going to drive you home and when I get home, you and I are going to have a very long talk about how stupid it is to go out into the middle of the preserve, while the killer might still be out there." He sighed. "You're very lucky your mother is out of town at the moment, young lady." Wren silently agreed. Her father's anger might be bad, but that was nothing compared to her mother's fury. Her mom was out of town, visiting some sick relative.

"We're were just trying to help you find the body!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Yeah! Wouldn't it be better if you found the body sooner rather than later?" Wren added.

"Not when the killer might still be out there." The Sheriff replied.

"We were just trying to help!" Wren said again.

"Wren, if you want to not be grounded until college, then I suggest you stop talking." Logan instructed. Wren nodded and sighed before climbing into Stiles' jeep. She pulled on her seatbelt and gripped the door handle tightly as Stiles started to drive off.

"Well, that all went a bit wrong." Wren said.

"Yeah, we kind of fucked up that one." Stiles replied. "If Scott finds the body by himself, I'm going to be so annoyed."

"He probably won't be looking, he's probably going home now." Wren replied.

"Why would he do that!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Would you like to look for a body by yourself if it was cold and wet and dark?" Wren asked, as rain began to hit the windows. She hoped Scott got soaked.

"And?" Stiles asked.

Wren snorted. "God, you're so weird." She gulped when she saw the speed they going at. "Slow down at bit."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Stiles said, slowing done to a speed that didn't make Wren's heart thump. They pulled up beside Wren's house. "See you at school."

"That's if I'm not dead." Wren replied, opening the door.

"Nah, you would only be dead if your mom was home." Stiles replied. He knew Evangeline Delgado's temper was bad.

"That's very true. See you tomorrow." Wren replied, closing the car door behind her.

* * *

Wren pulled on her boots, a ping from her open laptop grabbing her attention. She rolled her eyes at the Skype notification. _Really Lydia? You're calling me now? _She pressed the answer button. "What have I done wrong now?"

"That depends. Let me see your outfit." Lydia replied.

Wren rolled her eyes. "Seriously? That's what you're calling me about?"

"Well Wren dear, there are times where I wonder if you looked in a mirror. Now stand!" She commanded. Wren stood, giving the girl full view of what she was wearing. Black skirt, Batman shirt, stockings, boots and a hoodie. She got a rare thing in reply, complete approval.

"Clearly you were blessed over vacation with good taste." Lydia replied.

"Nah, been spending too much time around you." Wren replied. "I'm even wearing jewellery!"

"It's a miracle. Even if it is a Black Widow necklace." Lydia commented.

Wren's jaw dropped, hand over her heart in fake shock. "Did Lydia Martin actually recognise a comic book character? I might faint!"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "It's only because you never shut up about her!" Black Widow was one of Wren's favourites.

"Still a miracle." Wren said, suddenly growing uncertain. "I can keep on the bracelet right?"

Lydia's face softened, her eyes flicking to the bracelet. It was a plain thing, just beads spelling out the name Anna and blue stars on each end. "Of course. Now get moving Delgado and don't be late for school!"

Wren smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it." She ended the call and turned off the laptop, before grabbing her bag and walking out of the room, before grabbing her bag and walking out of the room. She froze as she noticed the open door that lead to her sister's room.

Wren walked towards it and saw her father sitting on the bed. Nothing had been changed. The JLS posters were still up, her snow globe collection untouched, her jewellery still scattered on the desk. Everything was now covered in a thick layer of dust.

Her father sat on the end of the bed, his dark uniform standing out from the pink of the room. "Dad, you okay?" Wren asked.

He answered with a quiet sniff and a shaky smile. "Yeah, I'm fine sweetheart. Just was thinking about your sister."

There was a moment of silence between the pair.

"I miss her." He added.

"So do I." Wren swallowed. She was never good at talking about Anna. She twisted the bracelet around her wrist, a little memento of her sister. "I have to go dad, it's time for school."

To her surprise, he pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you Wren."

She hugged back tightly. "I love you too dad."

* * *

Later that morning, Wren pulled up beside her cousin at the bike racks. "So you're not dead!" She exclaimed, climbing out of her car. She was so glad she didn't have to ride a bike to school anymore, especially since she was wearing a skirt.

"Neither are you!" Scott replied. "How did your dad react?" Wren frowned. Her father had shouted at her, in the privacy of their own home, ("WREN ADRIANA DELGADO, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?") and proceeded to lecture her for twenty minutes about the stupid schemes the trio got into.

"He was a little pissed off." She replied. A Porsche pulled up beside the pair and the door opened, hitting Scott's legs. Jackson Whittemore stepped out.

"Dude, watch the paint job." Jackson said, making Wren roll her eyes

.

"Ugh, dickhead." She muttered as he walked off. Scott smirked.

"Come on, I've got something I need to show you and Stiles." He said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Just come on." He replied, speeding up when he saw his best friend. "I have to show you guys something. There was this thing in the preserve last night and it bit me." He explained to Wren and Stiles.

"Let's see this thing." Stiles said. Wren's jaw dropped at the large bandage that covered it, blood staining the white.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." He replied, making Wren raise her eyebrows.

"A wolf bit you." Stiles and Wren said unison.

"I don't think that's possible." Wren added.

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott replied.

"No you didn't!" Stiles said.

"Are you sure it wasn't like a coyote or something?" Wren asked.

"I'm pretty sure I heard a wolf. Why would I not hear a wolf?" Scott asked.

"There aren't wolves in California, not in like sixty years." Stiles told him. Wren assumed that Scott had been bitten by some freaky animal and probably imagined it was a wolf in a haze. Which reminded her, shouldn't he be getting a tetanus shot or something?

"If you don't believe me about the wolf then you definitely won't believe me when I tell you I found the body." Scott replied as Stiles started to get excited.

"Why are you so happy about this?" Wren hissed.

"Because he freaking found it! Are you serious? Please tell me you're serious." Stiles said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I'm going to have nightmares for months." Scott replied.

"And on that note," Wren said, when she saw Lydia Martin walk near them. "I'm going to leave. See you in class." She turned and fell into step beside the redhead. "Morning."

"Ugh, I don't know why you insist on associating with this two." Lydia said.

"We've talked about this before Lydia." Wren replied, earning an eye roll from her friend. "You try not to insult my cousin and I try not to insult your boyfriend."

"Ha!" Lydia laughed. "You actually try to get along with Jackson?"

"I do! It's not my fault his douchebag personality makes me want to hit him." She insisted as Lydia took some books out of her locker.

"We've talked about this Wren." She replied in a patronising tone.

"I hate you." Wren said.

"You wish you could." Lydia said, before closing her locker. "Come on, makeup check before class."

* * *

Wren's fingers drummed against the desk, her eyes watching the world outside. English class wasn't her favourite, thanks to her dyslexia and her dislike of Mr Steward, the teacher. The dislike was due to a prank gone wrong in freshman year and Mr Stewart blaming Wren. It wasn't even her fault, Stiles was to blame! She looked up at the words 'Group Project'.

He explained the project and the class let out a collective groan when he announced that he would be picking the pairs. "Oh grow up! It's not the end of the world!" Mr Stewart snapped. He went through the list, some were happy with the results, some were not. Carmen Crawford, who sat beside Wren, did not look too pleased at her girlfriend's ex-boyfriend being her partner.

"Kill me, kill me, kill me now!" She muttered, banging her head on the desk.

"How bad was the breakup?" Wren asked.

"You really, really don't want to know." Carmen replied.

Wren looked up as her name was called, pairing her with Isaac Lahey. She swivelled in her seat, sending a smile to the boy who was sitting two rows away. He returned it, however his was slightly more nervous. She was mild acquaintances with the boy, they had never spoken for more than ten minutes and she was pretty sure it was mostly school related. He seemed nice though, but quite shy.

The class ended and Wren packed up her books, before making her way over to her partner.

"Hey Isaac." She greeted.

"H-hey Wren." He replied, giving her a small smile.

"So I was wondering if you would maybe like to study at my house on Wednesday or Thursday so we could work on the project, does that sound okay? Whatever day works." Wren told him.

"Yeah, um that sounds good. I just have to ask my dad." He replied.

Wren smiled. "Okay, just let me know. In fact," She pulled out a piece of paper from her notebook and scrawled her number on it, before handing it to Isaac. "Text me. I'll talk to you later."

Isaac smiled. "See you later."

The rest of the day passed without much incident. The most riveting thing of the day was the new assigned seats in Biology. Wren had been placed beside Danny, thank God. The pair got along well. The only problem was Jackass Jackson sitting in front of them.

Ugh.

Wren left her classroom and went to her locker to leave in a few books. She threw them in as the girl beside her struggled with her locker. Wren looked over at the combination before saying "Oh God, you got that locker? Just kick the locker hard before you put in your combination." The girl gave it a swift kick before managing to pull it open.

"Oh thank God! Thank you so much, I thought I was going to have to get a teacher or something." The girl told Wren. "I'm Allison Argent by the way."

"I'm Wren Delgado, are you new?" She asked.

"Yeah, I moved here…." She trailed off, something caught her eye behind Wren. Wren turned and looked over her shoulder, before rolling her eyes at the sight of Scott smiling over at Allison.

"Oh sweetie no." She said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Wait what?" Allison replied.

"That jacket is absolutely killer." Lydia stopped Wren before she could reply. "Where did you get it?"

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique in San Francisco." Allison replied.

"And you are my new best friend." Lydia said.

"So I'm just dropped then?" Wren asked.

"Obviously. Aren't you going to introduce us?" Lydia asked.

"I'll cry myself to sleep tonight." Wren muttered sarcastically, earning a laugh from Allison. "Allison Argent, Lydia Martin. Lydia Martin, Allison Argent."

Jackson appeared at Lydia's side, pulling her into a kiss. Wren made a gagging motion, making Allison laugh again. "Jackson Whittemore, Lydia's boyfriend. They do that a lot, get used to it." Jackson and Lydia finally stopped sucking face.

"You're still here Delgado?" He sneered.

"Congratulations Whittemore, your eyesight works." Wren snapped back.

"Oh my God, could you two get along for like five seconds please!" Lydia exclaimed. Wren only tolerated Jackson for Lydia. If it wasn't for the redhead, Wren would have already kicked him in the balls by now. "Anyway, so this weekend there's a party."

"A party?" Allison asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"Yeah, Friday night. You should come." Jackson added.

"Uh, I can't, it's family night on Friday. But thanks for asking!" Allison replied. Wren had a feeling that wasn't true.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson said.

"You mean like football?" Allison asked.

Jackson laughed, making Wren when she watched Allison shrink slightly. Great job at intimidating the new girl on her first day. "Football's a joke here." Jackson replied. "The sport here's lacrosse. We've won the state championship here for the last two years."

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia added.

"Yes, because the nine other guys just stand there and do nothing." Wren said.

"Well, Scott was a big help- Oh wait, he just sits on the bench all year being useless." Jackson said to her.

"Screw you." Wren snapped.

"Witty." He replied.

"It's like dealing with five year olds." Lydia interrupted the pair. "Come on, practice is starting. You two are coming with." She grabbed each girl by the hand and pulled them with her.

Jackson left the group to go to the locker rooms and the trio walked onto the field, taking a seat on the bleachers to watch. "Why did you say oh sweetie no to me earlier?" Allison asked Wren.

Wren laughed. "Because I saw you the look you gave Scott and I was just laughing at your taste in guys."

Allison raised her eyebrow. "Why, is he weird or something?"

"Oh no, he's really sweet. He's just my cousin and I just think it's weird when a girl likes him. It's like when someone has a crush on your brother and you wonder where the appeal is." Wren replied. Allison let out a relieved laugh.

"I like him. He's kind of cute." She replied.

"Really? Have you spoken to him for more than five minutes? He will prove you wrong pretty quickly." Wren said.

Allison's jaw dropped and she let out a laugh. "You are so mean!"

"I know, but I do it because he's family." Wren said.

"He seems sweet. He gave me a pen in English." Allison replied.

"How adorable." Wren commented.

"What did you say his name was again?" Allison asked.

"Scott." Wren winced as the ball hit him in the face. A surprised smile broke out on her face as Scott caught the ball. Well that was a rare occurrence. Her smile grew wider as he caught the ball again and again and again.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison commented.

"Very good." Lydia added.

"He must have put something in his cereal this morning because holy shit." Wren added. She gulped as Jackson ran toward the net. "Come on Scott." Her jaw dropped as Scott actually caught.

He actually caught the ball.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" She laughed, before getting up and cheering.

* * *

"I don't- I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott explained as the trio made their way into the preserve. "And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the dog shit someone forgot to pick up around here?" Wren added.

"No, like the pasta salad you had for lunch or the mint mojito gum Stiles' has in his pocket." Scott replied.

Wren frowned and blew her breath into her hand, smelling it while Stiles said "I don't even have any mojito-"He pulled out the gum and Wren gave Scott a wide eyed look.

"What the hell is going on with you?" She asked. Scott shrugged in reply.

"So this started when you got the bite?" Stiles asked.

"Shouldn't you being a shot in case you get rabies?" Wren said.

"Is that what happens when you get rabies? Like my body gets flooded with adrenaline before I go into shock?" Scott replied.

"Y'know it might not actually be rabies, I think I've heard of this." Stiles said. "It's like a specific kind of infection."

"You're serious?" Scott replied.

"Yeah, I think it's called…..lycanthropy." Wren rolled her eyes. Really Stiles? Her cousin however didn't realise that Stiles was messing with him. She let out a snort as Stiles let out a howl.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott exclaimed.

"Well make you should ask the opinion of, I don't know, your mother who also just so happens to be a medical professional?" Wren replied.

"I don't think his mom would anything about werewolves Wrenny!" Stiles told her. Wren and Scott both sent exasperated looks at the boy. "I'm kidding! But if you see me in shop class on Friday, melting all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

Scott stopped. "I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said.

Wren stopped listening to the rest of the conversation, as she saw a really creepy looking guy watching them. "Uh guys." They looked up and Wren motioned towards the guy.

He started to approach and alarm bells started to go off in Wren's head. Now would be a great time to start running.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Huh? This is private property."

"Sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles said.

"We were just looking for something." Scott trailed off as the guy threw something at him. It was his inhaler. Wren narrowed his eyes at the man, he seemed oddly familiar.

What the hell? She mouthed at Stiles as he walked away

.

"Dude that was Derek Hale!" Stiles said.

"That's why he seemed so familiar!" Wren exclaimed. "Stella used to go out with his sister Laura!"

"Your sister?" Stiles said.

"No, my cat. Of course it was my sister!" She replied.

"Don't you remember what happened then?" Wren's eyes widened. "His family all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles replied.

"I'm pretty sure that's why they broke up, because they moved away." Wren added before sighing. "Come on, let's go."


	2. Stranger Danger

**Season of the Witch**

**Chapter Two / Stranger Danger**

"Welcome, welcome, help yourself to a snack." Wren guided Allison into the kitchen. "Just don't take the beef jerky, dad may have coronary. Or do, he's going to have a coronary either way, especially if he eats that crap."

Allison laughed. "Do you mind if I have a can as well?" She asked, nodding towards the can of Coke Wren held, which she had taken out of the fridge a moment ago.

"Why yes, I do mind." Wren pretended to be annoyed. "Of course I don't mind. Take one." She pulled out another can and was about to throw it towards the girl, before hesitating. "On second thoughts, I might not do that."

"Yeah, I've seen the aftermath of someone opening one after a throw. It's not pretty." Allison replied, taking the can from Wren.

"So , what do you want to do? Homework or just tell my parents that we're doing homework but really watch TV?" Wren asked. It was a few days after Wren met the other girl and she really liked Allison. Her sweet personality made her easy to get along with.

The girls had gone to Wren's house after school and Lydia hadn't been able to join them. Something about her and Jackson going somewhere. "Well maybe we should-" Allison stopped at the sound of the back door opening and turned around.

"Hey dad." Wren greeted.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your mother?" He replied.

"Hey mom." Wren added, as she saw her mother enter. Eva Delgado stepped into the house, her white stick helping navigate her steps.

"Hello Wren." Her mother greeted. She was about to walk out of the room, without another word, when Wren decided to speak up.

"Mom, my friend Allison is here." She said.

Allison smiled and waved awkwardly, before seeing the white stick and sunglasses. She put two and two together and dropped her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs Delgado."

"Lovely to meet you too." She replied, before walking out of the room without another word.

"Well, it was great talking to you!" Wren exclaimed, her voice furious and her fists clenched. Eva had been like this for months. She would say barely anything to Wren, then retreat to her room. Wren felt like Eva didn't want her to be there.

"Wren." Logan said warningly

"Why does she keep doing this?" She hissed.

"Wren, don't make a scene. Especially in front of your friend." Her dad told her. Wren whirled around to see Allison looking around the room awkwardly, trying to look anywhere but Wren and her dad.

"Right sorry. Uh, Allison do you want to go to my room?" Wren asked. Allison nodded and picked up her bag. The pair then made their way upstairs to her room.

When they got to her room, Wren dumped her bag on the floor. "Your mom seems….." Allison trailed off.

"Like a bitch?" Wren finished.

"I was going to say nice." Allison replied. Wren snorted. "Hey, did you do this?" Allison asked, pointing at the picture on Wren's wall.

Wren walked over to it. It was a drawing of her sister, done in the weeks after the funeral where she didn't want to talk. Her dad liked it so much that he wanted to get it framed. "Uh, yeah."

"It's amazing! Who is it?" Allison asked.

"My sister, Anna." Wren said.

"Oh, is she not home yet or something?" Allison asked.

"Uh no. She died six months ago." Wren said.

Allison smile fell and a look of mortification came across her face. "Oh my God, I shouldn't have asked! I'm so sorry."

Wren shrugged. "It's fine. It's not like you killed her or anything." Wren said. "At least I hope you didn't." She laughed. Allison smiled, this time awkwardly. Wren noticed this and decided to change the subject. "So, what do you want to do? Homework or watch TV?"

"Maybe we should do our work?" Allison said. "I don't want to leave it so it would be crap."

"I'm pretty sure we'll be fine. Most of the teachers love you anyway and it's only been a couple of days!" Wren replied. Allison laughed and with that, the girls started to do their work.

* * *

The next day, Wren was pulling her leather jacket on and getting ready to go to school. "Wren, get me my coat please." Eva said. Wren scowled and walked out of the room, heading up the stairs.

"Can't even get her own goddamn coat." She muttered as she went into her parents' room. She opened the closet and things fell out onto the floor. Wren let out a loud groan and started to pick the things up.

She frowned as she came across an old book. It was bound in leather and had a symbol on the front that looked almost like a star. Wren raised her eyebrows. This didn't look like something her dad would own so it must belong to her mom. Eva had been blind since Wren was a toddler so that would explain why it looked so old. She must have used it before then.

"What was that noise?" Wren whirled around to see her mom standing at the door.

"All this stuff fell out when I opened the closet." Wren explained. "What's this book? It's leather and has this weird symbol on the front."

"Why do you have that?" Eva snapped, coming towards her. "Why are you looking through my

things?"

"I wasn't, they just fell out." Wren said.

"Well next time, put them back and don't poke through things that aren't any of your business!" Eva replied, finding Wren's shoulder and then snatching the book out of her hands.

"I wasn't poking around in your things!" Wren exclaimed, getting to her feet.

"Just get to school Wren." She replied. Wren let out a huff and stormed out of the room. Why was she accusing her of going through her stuff! She was the one that asked Wren to get her coat!

Wren left the house and threw her bag into her car before getting in herself. She turned on the car, Marina and the Diamonds blasting through the speakers as she drove down the road.

Normally, Wren is good at paying attention to the road. She was cautious, sometimes too cautious, especially in the last few months, but that was understandable. Today however, Wren wasn't cautious. Her phone started to ring and she took her eyes off the road for a moment to pick up her bag and empty it on the seat beside her. She didn't realise someone was walking across the road. Wren looked up and slammed her foot on the breaks.

"Oh _shit_!"

Isaac stood in front of the car, giving her a wide eyed look. Luckily, she hadn't hit him. Wren scrambled out of the car. "Oh my God, oh my God, Isaac, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said.

"Are you sure? I didn't hit you or anything? I'm so, so sorry!" She apologised.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Isaac smiled reassuringly at her. "I'll see you in school then."

"Whoa, wait, are you walking?" She asked. He nodded. "Let me give you a ride."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course! Maybe this can help me apologise for almost hitting you with my car." Wren said.

"You don't have to." He replied.

"Isaac, I almost hit you with my car. That definitely deserves an apology." She said.

Isaac shrugged and replied "Alright."

She smiled and ushered him over to her car, before stopping. "Just give me a second." Wren got into the car and put her books back into her bag. "You can get in!" Isaac climbed in and winced, making Wren frown.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just lacrosse practice was a little rough, but I'm fine. Nothing to worry about!"

He replied, smiling at her. Something about it seemed odd to Wren but she thought nothing of it.

"Again, I'm really sorry." She said. "I was just so distracted."

"Hey, it's fine. I should have been looking where I was going anyway." Isaac replied. The pair settled into an awkward silence. She didn't really know Isaac, what could she talk about?

"So, uh, are you coming to Lydia's party?" Wren asked. Sometimes Lydia gave invitations to her party but most of the time people just came. A lot of people too, as Lydia was the most popular girl in school.

"Uh no, I wasn't invited." Isaac replied.

"Well, think of this as me inviting you." Wren smiled.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Parties aren't really my kind of thing." He said.

"Are you sure? It'll be fun. You can stick with me, if you want." Wren replied.

Isaac smiled. "That sounds good, but I still can't. I'm working."

"Oh, where do you work?" She asked.

"The cemetery." He said.

"Can you not get the night off? Would the corpses be pissed?" She asked.

Isaac laughed. "No, but my dad might be."

"Oh." Wren said. "But next time you should come."

"I'll try to." Isaac replied.

"Do you want to study on Saturday? Or do you want it to be Sunday so you can get over the hangover?"

Wren gasped, pretending to be offended as she pulled into the school parking lot. "Why how dare you suggest such a thing?" He laughed. "But seriously, whatever day works. Just text me."

She pulled into a parking space. "Thanks for the ride, I'll see you later." Isaac said before climbing out of the car. Wren waved at him as he walked off.

* * *

The day passed relatively quickly. Lydia was discussing, well telling, Wren about her plans for the party and what they were going to wear, Allison was a bundle of nerves because she was going with Scott and Scott had come over to her after lacrosse practice, excitedly telling her that he had made first line.

Was it bad that she almost didn't believe him?

Stiles, however, was acting weirdly. He was lost in his own world after lacrosse practice and wasn't that excited for Scott, like she expected him to be. Jealousy maybe?

She didn't have time to think over it though; as she was helping Lydia and Jackson decorate the house for the party. Jackson was hanging up the fairy lights while Wren was on snack duty.

"More to the left." Lydia said. "That's too far!"

"Why don't you hang them up then!" Jackson snapped.

"Because I want to see the full view and I can't do that if I hang them up!" Lydia replied. Jackson let out a loud groan of frustration.

Lydia turned. "No, no that's too many snacks on that table, you're meant to distribute them out onto all the tables!" She exclaimed.

"Lydia, deep breath. Everything's going to be fine." Wren tried to soothe her.

Lydia sighed. "It's the first party of the year and I want everything to be perfect."

"And it will be Lydia, you throw killer parties." Wren said. Her phone started to ring and Wren pulled it out, the screen displaying _Dumbass 1. _"I'll be back in a second." She said to Lydia before answering the phone. "What's up Stiles?"

"Where are you right now?" Stiles asked.

"I'm at Lydia's house, we're preparing for the party, why?" She asked.

"Are you by yourself?" He said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I need to tell you something really important!" Stiles exclaimed.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Okay, remember at the lacrosse practice when Scott was really good? Like really, weirdly good?" Stiles said.

Wren raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, it was insane."

"Exactly, insane! Don't you think it's weird how Scott could go asthmatic with zero talent and then suddenly go to this superstar athlete! He nearly had an asthma attack the night before when we were walking through the forest? How the hell was he able to do that stuff then!" Stiles said, before taking a deep breath in.

"Okay Stiles, calm down." Wren used the same tone she used with Lydia earlier. "It was probably just adrenaline or something. He was excited."

"Adrenaline can't make you do that sort of stuff!" Stiles exclaimed.

"So what are you trying to say Stiles?" Wren asked.

"Well, what if it's something making him do that?" He said.

"What, like steroids?" Where would Scott get steroids from?

"No, no, like the bite. What if it's…." Stiles paused. "Lycanthropy."

….

"Wren?"

"I'm calling your dad; you've had way too much Adderall today." Wren said.

"It's not the Adderall!" Stiles exclaimed. "Okay, maybe a little, but I'm serious!"

"Are you seriously suggesting that my cousin is a werewolf?" Wren hissed down the phone, before looking over her shoulder to see if Lydia or Jackson were listening. "Is this because he made first line?"

"What! No! Are you seriously suggesting I'm jealous?" Stiles asked.

"Well, if you say shit like that, I'm going to think that there's something wrong!" Wren snapped.

"Yeah, something is wrong, like the fact that Scott could be a werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed.

Wren rolled her eyes. "Call me back when you have something real to tell me." With that, Wren hung up. The phone started to ring again and she answered it. "What now Stiles!"

Allison answered her. "This isn't Stiles."

"Oh, right sorry." Wren said. "What's up?"

"Wren, I'm freaking out!" She said.

"Why?" Wren asked.

"Because, what if I screw up and say something weird to Scott? What if I rip my pants or spill something on my shirt or make a complete fool of myself in front of him?" She said.

"Allison, you won't." Wren replied.

"You don't know that!" Allison exclaimed.

"Even if you did, Scott would probably still find it ridiculously adorable." Wren replied.

"Really?"

"He really likes you Allison. I drove him home the other day and he spent the entire time telling me how pretty and awesome you are." Wren said.

"Seriously?" Allison said, sounding a little happier.

"Yep. Besides, if worst comes to worse, you find me and we can go to my house and watch movies, or if I had too much to drink, we can hide out in Lydia's room." Wren said.

"That would be awesome, thank you." Allison said.

"No problem, now go make yourself devastatingly gorgeous." Wren said.

"You're the best." Allison replied.

"I know." Allison hung up and Wren turned to go back outside when Lydia appeared at the door.

"Are you not dressed yet?" She said.

"No, I was talking to Allison and Stiles." She said.

"Well go get ready!" Lydia said.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked. It was a flower print dress, black stockings with swallows printed on them and black converse.

"It's pretty but not enough to wear to the party!" Lydia grabbed her hand. "Come on, I've got stuff picked out for you."

"Ugh, do I have to be your Barbie doll again?" Wren groaned as Lydia pulled her up the stairs.

"Don't be a baby." Lydia replied.

* * *

The party was in full swing and Wren was now in a pink dress, with matching high heels and gold jewellery. She and Lydia were handing out drinks when the party began and she couldn't help but grin at Allison when she came into the party with Scott. Allison turned pink as Wren started to make kissy faces at the pair and Wren had to walk away and laugh.

Wren put down the drinks and grabbed one herself, before Blake Thompson pulled her into a dance. "If you get drink on that dress Wren, I'm going to kill you!" Lydia called.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Wren replied.

"You and Lydia are pretty close." Blake said, putting his hands on her waist as they danced.

"Yeah, we are." Wren replied. Where was he going with this?

"Have you ever played spin the bottle with her?" He asked, getting this lecherous grin on his face.

"Why would I do that?" Wren asked.

"I'm just saying, it would be pretty hot if-" As Blake was saying this, his hand slipped down her waist and towards her ass. Wren pulled back and shoved him away.

"Did you seriously just try to grab my ass while saying I should make out with my friend?" She snarled and shoved him hard. "Get away from me, you perv!"

He tried to come closer and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Was he drunk? "Aw come on, don't be like that!"

She shoved him again. "Do you want me to kick you in the balls? Ugh!" She shoved him again and walked off.

"You okay?" Scott called after her. Wren waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." She said, before turning into the bathroom. After fixing her hair and putting on some more lip gloss, Wren came out of the bathroom, feeling less angry than before. She turned the corner and came face to face with a tall man in a leather jacket.

Derek Hale.

What was he doing here?

"Uh, can I help you?" Wren said.

"Where's Scott McCall?" He replied.

"I don't know, why?" She asked.

"That's none of your business, where is he?" Derek said.

She folded her arms, trying to stand her ground and look slightly intimidating. That didn't work as she was a sixteen year old girl in a pink dress and he was in his twenties and looked like he could knock her out easily. "Why is it none of my business?"

If some creepy dude that you just met the other was trying to find your cousin, wouldn't you be wondering why?

Derek stepped closer and Wren got a flashback of her six year old self being told about stranger danger. This guy was getting way too close for comfort. "I am not asking you to tell me where he is, I am telling you. Where is Scott McCall?" He growled. Wren gulped. Getting _way_ too close now.

Wren stepped back and muttered "You're creepy."

"If you don't tell me where Scott McCall is-"

She narrowed her eyes and cut him off. "What will you do?" Wren didn't like it when people threatened her. She also didn't have a big sense of self preservation.

You can tell where those two things caused her to end up in.

"Wren!" She turned to Stiles calling her. When she turned back, Derek was gone. Wren frowned before going over to Stiles.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know! Scott just ran out of here, I think he was sick." Stiles said, leading her out of the party.

"He's sick! I knew he should have gotten that shot!" She said.

"Yeah, well I think it's too late for that now!" Stiles replied.

Her eyes widened when she saw Allison get into the car with Derek. She and Stiles exchanged a look before breaking into a sprint. "Wait, wait, Allison no!" She called after the car as it drove away. "Shit! Why was Derek Hale giving her a ride home?"

"I'll take care of this. I have to go!" Stiles said, sprinting towards his car.

"Wait, Stiles!" She called after him.

"Just enjoy the party!" Stiles called back, before driving off and leaving Wren standing alone.

**Sorry this chapter came out so late! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and hopefully give a review this time! If you guys ever have any questions for me then check out my tumblr URL (anotherconsultingfangirl). **

**Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Into The Woods

**Season of the Witch**

**Chapter Three/Into the Woods**

Wren let out a loud yawn and swung her legs off the bed, before a comfy jumper over her head. After the others ditched her, Wren stayed at the party, though not having as much fun as before. She mostly spent the night texting Allison to make sure she was okay, before escaping to one of the guest bedrooms to feed Prada and to let her out of the cage. She fell asleep after, thankfully she had already arranged with Lydia that she was going to stay over.

She stumbled downstairs, letting out a loud yawn as Prada followed at her heels. After letting the dog into the garden, she grabbed some aspirin for her headache and went outside. Lydia wasn't awake yet and Wren didn't dare venture into her room as she assumed Jackson stayed over last night. She really didn't want to walk in at a bad time. Her phone started to ring and she frowned at the name.

_Dumbass #1._

"Hey Stiles." She answered.

"H-h-hey Wren!" He exclaimed, making her wince.

"Mind the volume, yeah?" She mumbled. "Some of us aren't feeling too great."

"Right, right, sorry." He said, this time quieter. "Where are you right now? You didn't walk home or something, did you?"

"No, I stayed at Lydia's, why?" She asked. Why did he seem so worried about whether she got home or not?

"No reason! Just being a concerned friend you know!" He exclaimed, making Wren wince again. "Did, uh, someone like maybe, Derek Hale by any chance talk to you after I left?"

She raised her eyebrows. "No, why would he do that?" She asked.

"Uh, um, just 'cause he was talking to you and he was kind of creepy and I was just checking he didn't come back after! Just making sure you're okay." Stiles replied.

Wren paused. "Right. Is there any reason why you sound weirder than usual?"

"W-what! Everything's fine, I don't sound…." He trailed off.

"Stiles?" She said. "You there?"

"Uh, Wren I'm gonna have to call you back." He said.

"Stiles, wait what's-"He hung up. "For fucks sake!" Wren exclaimed in frustration. What the hell was going on with him? She let out a sigh and picked up Prada, bringing the dog inside and shutting the door behind her. She decided to not dwell over whatever the fuck was going with him and poured herself another glass of water.

She pulled out her phone, deciding to look at the pictures she had taken the night before. The door opened and she jumped in surprise. "Jesus Delgado!" Jackson exclaimed. "Didn't know you were here."

"I thought you were here, that's why I didn't go into Lydia's room." She explained.

Jackson smirked as he opened the fridge. "Smart move."

"Ew." Wren muttered as she scrolled through her pictures. Her eyebrows rose as she came across a picture of Scott and Allison. "What the hell?" She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked as he poured a glass of orange juice.

"The picture." She showed him the picture. The picture was fine, apart from the weird bright yellow glow that covered Scott's face.

"Probably just the flash or something." Jackson said.

"Right yeah." She said. It wasn't just that picture though; it was coming up on every picture she had taken that had Scott in it. Her frowned deepened when she saw a picture that not only had Scott in it, but Derek Hale too, surprisingly. The yellow glow covered his face too.

"So, any chance of you making us breakfast?" Jackson asked, smirking again.

"You fucking wish." Wren replied.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was spent doing whatever homework she had been given while also texting Allison and Lydia. Stiles never did call her back, making her a little annoyed. She decided to get her mind of things on the Sunday afternoon by going for a jog.

She went down the street, Panic! at the Disco blasting in her ears. Danny drove past and slowed down so he was going at the same speed she was going at. "Really? It's not even track season yet!"

She laughed. "What's the matter Danny? You worried about me beating you?" The pair were both on the track team.

"You wish!" He replied. "Talk to you later!" She waved as he drove off, before turning and going into the preserve. It was one of her favourite places to jog down, away from the roads and in the shade so it wouldn't be too warm.

She stopped for a moment to tie her shoelace, before pulling out one headphone when she heard voices, voices that sounded a lot like Scott and Stiles. "Do we tell Wren?" Stiles asked.

"Tell Wren what?" She asked.

The pair jumped, clearly startled. "Jesus Christ, don't do that!" Stiles exclaimed.

"What's going on?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Scott and Stiles exchanged a worried look and started talking at the same time "What! Nothing's wrong-" "Everything's fine, we're both-" "Why would you think anything's wrong?" "Nothing's going-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wren exclaimed, making them both shut up. "One at a time please!"

"Nothing's worng, we're fine." Scott said.

"Yeah, yeah, just going for a completely normal walk!" Stiles added.

Wren paused, eyeing them both as the pair gave her sheepish smiles. "…Right. Anyway, you wanna tell me why you left Allison alone on Friday?"

Scott's smile fell. "Did you talk to her? Is she mad? Does she hate me? I was sick, that's why I had to leave."

"Slow down, Romeo." She replied. "She doesn't hate you, she's just and and upset. I would be too, if my date bailed on me without any warning."

"Could you talk to her please? Tell her I'm sorry?" Scott said.

"I am not your messenger sweetheart, if you want to apologise to her, do it yourself." She replied, frowning at him. "Besides, I think she would prefer it if you talk to her."

Wren frowned, feeling a little less annoyed at him and more at herself since he now looked like a kicked puppy. "Right fine, I'll talk to her!"

Scott grinned at her. "You're the best!" He exclaimed.

"And don't fucking forget it! But you have to apologise to her as well!" She added.

"I will, I will!" He said.

"Well, is there anything else you want to tell me?" She asked.

"No, no it was just about Allison, right Scott?" Stiles said.

"Yeah, right." Scott added.

"Okay. I'll see you two later then." Wren said, putting her headphone back in her ear and jogging off. What was going on with those two?

* * *

The next day, Wren was sitting with Allison at lunch. She hadn't got the chance to talk to her all morning. Wren sipped from her Coke can as she fiddled with a stray thread on from her blue sleeveless shirt. "Should I be really furious at him? I feel like I should be." Allison frowned when she realised who she was talking to. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that! I forgot you two were related."

Wren shrugged. "It's fine, as long as it's not death threats or something."

"I feel like I should be really mad at him for leaving me though, that's what any normal person would do, right?" She asked. "Did I do something wrong or did I freak him out?"

Wren smiled. "Allison, even if you did do something weird, I think Scott would still really like you. I haven't seen him like a girl this much since like…..ever. So it's definitely not you." She said. "Also, just so you know, he keeps looking longingly over here."

Allison brightened before frowning slightly. "So if it wasn't me, then what was it?"

"I don't know." Wren replied. "But just talk to him, yeah? I was talking to him yesterday and he says that he wants to apologise. You don't have to immediately forgive him and kiss him in the rain like all those crappy romance movies." Allison laughed. "But just talk to him."

Allison nodded. "Okay, okay I will. But you're not just siding with him because he's your cousin, right?" Allison asked.

"If he was an asshole I would tell you." She said. "But he is a sweet kid and he does want to apologise."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Scout's honour." Wren replied, doing the salute to make Allison smile.

"Please tell me you're not still obsessing over that loser." Lydia said. "And you take those ugly things off the chair. I don't know why you insist on wearing them." She said, talking about Wren's boots which were resting on the chair beside her. She pulled them off and Lydia sat down.

"Hey." Wren said warningly, frowning at Lydia. "They're comfortable."

She threw up her hands in surrender. "Right, sorry. I'm just saying there are plenty of other guys on the team who won't just ditch you."

Wren's frown deepened and Allison looked from her to Lydia. "I'm sure he had his reasons." Allison said.

"Did he actually explain why he left though?" Lydia asked.

"Well, no but-"

Lydia cut her off. "Exactly! That's why I want to introduce you to some of the guys on the lacrosse team."

Allison raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Lydia said. "Think of it as a welcoming present." Something caught Lydia's eye and she got up. "I'll be back in a second."

"Is she normally like this?" Allison asked.

Wren smirked. "Yep. You get used to it though."

"I really hope you're right." Allison replied.

* * *

"You're still coming to my house on Friday so we can get ready before the game, right?" Lydia asked.

"Of course." Wren said. "Are you coming to practice?"

"No, my mom wants to talk to me." Lydia said, climbing into her car. "Bye!" Wren waved at Lydia as she drove off, before turning and going to the lacrosse field. Allison said she would talk to Scott after school so she wanted to go and see how that went.

She walked onto the field, stopping when she came across Isaac. "Still good for studying on Thursday?" She asked. Isaac nodded and she climbed the bleachers to find a seat. Wren knew absolutely nothing about lacrosse and found the game boring. She still went to the games with Lydia though. The players began practice while Wren started to text Lydia in boredom.

She looked up just as Scott slammed into the ground. She winced in sympathy as Coach Finstock bent down and started to talk to Scott. "McCall's gonna do it again!" Finstock exclaimed. She focused on the practice, wanting to see what was going to happen.

Her jaw dropped as Scott slammed into Jackson which made Jackson fall. She was pretty sure she heard something crack. Her eyes widened as Scott fell on his knees, clutching his head. Wren got off the bleachers and sprinted towards them.

She stopped at Jackson first, leaning over to make sure he was okay. "Whoa, back off." Finstock said. Wren looked as she saw Scott and Stiles run away, her eye being caught by a lone figure watching the pair. Derek Hale? What was he doing here? He was way too old to be at a high school.

She took one more look at Jackson, before turning and following Scott and Stiles into the locker room. "Scott?" She called, walking into the hallway. "Stiles? You in here?"

"Wren, get out!" Stiles called from the locker room as she came in. "GO!"

Her eyes widened when she saw Scott standing on top of the lockers. "What the hell are you-" She froze in horror as Scott turned to face her, before letting out a load roar. "Oh my god." She squeaked. She stood still, frozen in fear as Scott came towards her, his eyes glowing yellow. He leapt towards her and Stiles had to tackle her so she would get out of his way.

He let out another roar as Wren scrambled away in fear. Stiles grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall and sprayed it at Scott while Wren escaped through the door. She ducked behind the wall, nearly hyperventilating in fear.

What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?!

"Stiles?" Scott called. "What happened?"

"You tried to kill me." Stiles said, going into the room with Wren behind him. She was ready to sprint away just in case….whatever happened to Scott happened again. "And Wren."

"Oh my god." Scott said, his eyes widening as he saw Wren.

"What….what was going on with your face and the eyes and the fangs and- what the fuck is going on?!" She exclaimed.

Scott and Stiles exchanged a worried look before Scott nodded. "I-I-I'm a werewolf." Scott said.

Wren gaped at him. "Is this a joke?"

"He just tried to kill us, did it look like a fucking joke!" Stiles exclaimed.

Wren stepped back in horror as the realisation dawned on her. "You got bite when we found the body and there was a full moon on Friday and oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She stumbled back, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Wren, you okay?" Stiles asked, the pair approaching her slowly.

She slid down the wall. "I've just found out my cousin's a fucking werewolf, do I look like I'm fucking okay?" She snarled.

"This is why I didn't want to tell her!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Shut up Stiles!" Scott exclaimed, realising that Wren was in the midst of a panic attack. "It's okay, you just got to, uh, breath! Yeah, just take deep breaths." Wren tried, digging the heels of her hands into her eyes, like this would wake her up from the bad dream she was obviously having.

She eventually calmed down enough to face Scott and Stiles. "This isn't a dream." She muttered. "Oh god, you're an actual werewolf."

A few minutes later, Wren was sitting on the bench with her foot against the lockers, just trying to make sense of the new information. "So that night we found the body and you got bit, that was another werewolf?"

"Yep." Scott said.

"And Derek Hale is another werewolf." She said.

"Yeah." Stiles said.

"And you left on the night of the party because you were turning into a werewolf." She said.

"Yes." Scott said.

"And Allison's dad kills werewolves."

"Unfortunately." Stiles said.

"And this isn't a dream."

"I wish." Stiles said.

"Great." She muttered. "Wow, of course you didn't get your new lacrosse skills naturally."

Scott gaped at her. "Hey!"

She smirked. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"So it isn't just the full moon that makes you go all….wolfy?"

"That and anger, that's what happened in the field with Jackson." Stiles explained.

"So if he gets his heart rate up he turns?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's like a trigger." Stiles said.

"Then you definitely can't play the game on Saturday!" Wren exclaimed.

"That's what I was going to say." Stiles replied.

"Wait what! Why?" Scott exclaimed.

"Because you injuring Jackson was just your heart rate going up a little, what's it going to be like in the actual game?" She asked. "You'll kill everyone and not in the way coach wants you to by like winning, but actually kill the team!"

"Exactly!" Stiles exclaimed.

"But I'm first line." Scott said.

"Not anymore." Stiles replied.

* * *

Wren curled up on the chair, shading in the wolf she had drawn on her page. It was a few days after she had found out about the existence of werewolves and she could hardly get her mind of them. It just amazed her how werewolves actually existed, they were just things you read about in stories, but it also terrified her. Whatever werewolf bit Scott killed that girl.

What if Scott did that?

Scott couldn't though, the kid wasn't a murderer, she was pretty sure of that. But he injured Jackson by only getting angry and-

"You're not even listening to me are you?"

Her head snapped up and she grinned sheepishly. She was studying in Isaac's room with said boy, who had apparently been speaking when she was deep in thought. "Sorry, sorry." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"No, it's okay. I can understand that this stuff can be kind of boring." Isaac replied.

"No, not, it's not that, it's just…" She trailed off.

"Just what?" Isaac asked.

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it." She replied, giving him a smile. He looked unconvinced but dropped the subject. An awkward silence grew between the pair as neither had any idea what to say. Her eye was caught by a book on his shelf. She got up from her chair and said "Dude is that Knightfall? Can I see it?"

"Um, yeah sure." Isaac said, pulling the book of the shelf and handing it to her. Wren smiled excitedly as she flicked through the first volume. Knightfall was probably one of the her favourite comic book arcs.

"I didn't expect you to like Batman." Isaac noted.

Wren looked up and raised her eyebrow. "Why?" She asked. "Are you stereotyping me, Isaac Lahey?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "No ma'am."

She smirked. "Good."

"I have the other two volumes as well." He added.

"This is so cool, where did you get them?" She asked.

She noticed the way his smile dropped slightly but didn't say anything. "They belonged to my brother Camden."

"He has awesome taste." She replied.

"I've got more comics if you want to see them." He said.

"Can I?" Wren asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, come on." Isaac said, going over to his closet. He pulled out a pile and put them on his desk, letting Wren look through them. "Who's your favourite character?" He asked.

"Oh, that's hard." She said. "I think Selina Kyle, but if I had to pick a hero that definitely Cassandra Cain. What about you?"

"Dick Grayson I think." He replied.

"Good choice. Which do you prefer: when he's Nightwing or when he's Robin?" She asked.

"Definitely Nightwing." He replied, smiling as he flicked through the comics with her. There was another moment of silence, this time a comfortable one. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Isaac asked.

"Shoot." She replied, putting down the comic.

"Remember the lacrosse practice on Monday? When Jackson was injured by Scott?" She nodded. "I really hope this doesn't offend you, but did Scott like do something to make him stronger? I don't think he was this strong before."

Wren stared at him, panicking slightly. Shit, did Isaac know? He couldn't know, unless he had heard their conversation in the locker room. Shit, shit, shit, Scott was going to be pissed. "Oh my god, I have offended you. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked if he took something-" Wren cut off Isaac's ramble.

"Oh, you mean drugs!" She exclaimed. "He's not on drugs, let me assure you."

"Right, right, sorry I was really curious, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Isaac rambled again, his cheeks turning pink.

Wren put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Isaac, it's fine. I was a little shocked at how strong he was but it was probably…." She paused, unsure what to say. "Adrenaline! Yeah, that."

"Okay, I'm glad I didn't offend you or anything." He said.

"Trust me, you didn't." She said. The pair got back to looking through the comic books.

"Well," A male voice startled them both. Wren whipped around to see a man standing at the door, his eyebrow raised slightly. "Isaac didn't say he was going to have company after school."

"S-s-sorry dad." Isaac said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, this is my- this is Wren, we're doing a project together."

"Nice to meet you sir." She said to Mr Lahey, leaning forward to shake his hand.

"You too." He smirked. "It's not often Isaac gets attention from pretty girls." Wren raised her eyebrows, looking from father to son. Isaac was staring at the floor, a blush staining his cheeks as Wren's phone started to ring.

"Excuse me." She said, before going into the hallway and closing the door. "Hey, what's up?"

"We think we've found the other half of the body." Stiles told her, making her eyes widen.

"Dude."

"I know, it's on Derek's property and we need your help to dig it up." Stiles explained. "Where are you right now?"

"Studying at Isaac's." She said, before telling them the address.

"We'll see you in ten." Stiles replied.

He was about to hang up when Wren stopped him. "Wait, wait, is Derek the guy who…..y'know bit Scott?" She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Stiles asked.

"I don't want them to hear!" She replied.

"Right, but yeah, we think so. See you in ten." He replied.

Wren shoved her phone back in her pocket and went back into Isaac's room. "Hey sorry I have to go; Stiles and Scott are coming to pick me up." She said as she packed up her stuff. "It was nice to meet you Mr Lahey." She said, remembering her manners.

"Right, um, I'll see you later." Isaac said.

Wren smiled as Mr Lahey said "Don't just stand there, like an idiot, walk the girl to the door!" He exclaimed.

"Right, sorry, sorry." Isaac mumbled, before he guided Wren to the door.

The pair walked out of the front door and stood there for a moment. "Sorry I had to cut it short tonight."

"It's fine, dad wants me to work tonight anyway." Isaac replied.

She smirked. "Does he ever give you any time off?" She asked jokingly.

"Yeah, plenty." He said, suddenly serious.

She held up her hands. "Easy, it was a joke."

"Sorry, sorry. Are you going to the lacrosse game tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, probably. Will you be playing?" She asked.

"Probably not, Coach has me on the bench most of the time." H said.

"That's disappointing." She said, noticing a blue Jeep drive down the street. "That's them now. I'll see you tomorrow." Wren said.

"Yeah, bye." Isaac said, as she walked over to the car.

She gave him a wave as she climbed in. "So, how did you find the body?"

"Apparently, I can track something by getting their scent." Scott replied.

"Like a dog?" She asked with a smirk.

Scott shot her an annoyed look in the rear-view mirror. "I'm not a dog."

"You sound like one." She said, earning a snort from Stiles.

"Anyway, I think it's on Derek Hale's property." He said.

"That's also what I wanted to talk about." She said. "Are we seriously going to dig on his property? The guy who looks like six feet of pure brooding terror?"

"That's why we're going to wait until he leaves." Stiles said.

"But what if he comes back?" She asked.

"Then we run." Scott replied. "Fast."

They watched the black Camaro drive away from the house before driving up towards the house. "God, this place gives me the creeps." Wren said. "I mean, we're going to look for a body beside an abandoned, falling apart house, this sounds like something out of a bad horror movie."

"As long as Derek isn't here, I'll be fine." Stiles said. "I really don't want to face Mr serial killer eyes on a dark night."

"Come on, let's go." Scott said, climbing out of the car. The pair picked up two shovels.

Wren raised her eyebrow. "Did you two idiots only bring two shovels?"

"No, we're a lot smarter than that, thank you very much." Stiles replied, pulling out another shovel and handing it to her.

"Good, I thought I was going to have to dig with my hands." She said, taking the shovel.

"Scott would do that, he's the dog." The pair laughed as Scott shot them an annoyed look.

They were following him as he said "Wait, something's different."

"Different how?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott replied. "Let's just get this over with."

They started to dig and had been for a good fifteen minutes when Stiles said "How much dirt is here? Jesus, my arms are about to come off."

"Come on." Wren grunted. "Use those hours of lacrosse training, don't you have any muscles from that?" She paused, looking at him. "Nope, apparently not." Scott snorted as Stiles frowned at her.

"Fuck you." Stiles said.

"Nice insult." She replied.

They were silent again, still digging. Wren pushed the sleeves of her jacket up as a thought worried her. What if Derek came back soon? "This is taking way too long." Scott said, voicing her thoughts.

"Just keep going." Stiles replied.

"What if he comes back?" He asked.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles said.

"Yeah, like you said earlier, we run fast." Wren added.

"But what if he catches one of us?" Scott asked.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles said. "Each of us runs a different way and whoever he catches first too bad. That's why we brought you. If there's three of us there's less chance of him catching us all." Stiles said to Wren.

"Well, don't I feel special." She muttered.

"I hate that plan." Scott muttered.

Wren hit something and Stiles stopped her. "Stop, stop, stop." He said, throwing his shovel away. Scott and Wren followed him and threw their shovels away before joining him and digging with their hands.

"Hurry!" Scott exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in nine hundred knots?" Stiles replied.

"I'll do it." Scott said.

"Can't you just use your claws to slash this thing open?" Wren asked as she untied the knots.

"I would if I could, I don't know how to control it." Scott said.

"Well that's useful." She muttered as they managed to get through all of the knots. They pulled open the bag and Wren shrieked, scrambling out of the hole. It was a wolf, half a wolf.

_What the fuck?!_

"It's a wolf!" Scott exclaimed.

"No shit!" Wren replied.

"Yeah, we can see that. I thought you said you smelt blood, as in human blood?" Stiles asked.

"I told you something was different." Scott said.

"So what, he's moved the body and put a wolf here instead?" Wren asked, the urge to vomit rising as she looked at the wolf again.

"He must have!" Scott replied.

"Oh god." She muttered, running a hand through her hair as the others talked.

"Help me cover this up." Stiles said.

They got to work, covering the body in dirt as Stiles stopped. "What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"You see that flower?" Stiles asked, pointing at a purple flower a short distance away.

"Now's not the time to smell the flowers, Stiles!" Wren hissed.

"I'm not smelling it! It's wolfsbane!" He said.

"And?" Wren asked, still putting dirt in the hole.

"I don't even know what that is." Scott added.

Stiles hit Wren's arm to grab her attention, making her look up. "Haven't you two seen the Wolf Man?"

"No." Scott and Wren said in unison.

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original, classic werewolf movie?" Stiles asked.

"No, what?" Scott exclaimed.

"Now's not the time!" Wren exclaimed. "In case you haven't realised, Derek Hale could be back at any minute!"

"Just listen!" Stiles exclaimed. "God, you two are so unprepared for this."

"Are you literally-" Wren stopped as Stiles picked the flower, which was actually attached to a length of rope. "What the hell?" The rope encircled the hole and, as Stiles picked it up, it glowed.

She looked down at the hole when Scott jumped up and her mouth fell open in horror. It wasn't a wolf anymore.

It was the top half of a woman, who was staring at them with cold eyes, eyes that Wren knew she would see in her nightmares.

"Stiles." Scott said.

"Oh!" Stiles exclaimed when he saw it. "Oh, god."

"Yep." Wren said. "Definitely vomiting now."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it's so late, I did have it finished but I really wasn't happy with it, everyone seemed OOC. I hope this one seems good. It would make me really happy if you guys reviewed! **

**Thank you HelloBob12345 and Sharon2567 for favouriting and clouda0524, JineteHielo, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Random2Friends, Sharon2567 and OftheNight511 for following!**


End file.
